Little Patch of Hell
by Etha M.R
Summary: Repost. Kota yang selalu hujan, lintah, hutan tempat pembunuhan misterius, Jo yang mengganggu pekerjaan.... apa hal bisa lebih parah bagi Sam? Ya, karena Dean menjadi korban selanjutnya....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dean and Sam Winchester bla… bla…. Bla…. Well, you know what I mean.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Sam menatap gadis di hadapannya, gadis remaja akhir belasan tahun yang meringkuk di kursi kayu tua, tempat ia seharusnya duduk dengan benar. Daster putih lusuh dan cardigan coklat tipis ditarik menutupi seluruh tubuh, seolah ia berusaha menyembunyikan diri dalam pakaian itu. Tapi Sam tahu gadis itu juga menatapnya, mata birunya tampak waspada di balik rambut kelabu kusut yang nyaris menutup seluruh wajah.

Sam berdeham. "Hey, Courtney," sapanya canggung.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, tapi Sam melihat bahunya menegang. Ia menarik lututnya lebih dekat ke dada, meringkuk lebih dalam melindungi diri.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," kata Sam tanpa basa-basi, mengabaikan firasat bahwa Courtney tidak akan mau bekerja sama. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu, ketika kau dan teman-temanmu berkemah di………"

Courtney menjerit sebelum Sam sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sam terkejut dengan reaksi yang tiba-tiba itu. Tubuh gadis malang itu jatuh dari kursi lalu mulai berguling-guling sambil menangis histeris tak terkendali. Sam tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berteriak minta bantuan.

Dibutuhkan empat perawat untuk meringkus Courtney dan membawanya ke luar ruangan. Sam masih mendengar jeritannya di sepanjang lorong asylum, sebelum menghilang di balik suara bantingan pintu besi. Perawat lain, seorang wanita paruh baya gendut dengan rambut disanggul ketat, menghampiri Sam.

"Apakah Anda mendapat sesuatu, Officer Steele?"

"Tidak," jawab Sam, menggeleng putus asa.

"Kami menyesal tidak bisa membantu. Sampai saat ini kami belum berhasil mengorek keterangan apapun darinya, anak malang itu," kata si perawat, menatap sedih ke pintu.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia pasti masih trauma dengan peristiwa itu," kata Sam.

"Kami akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk memperoleh informasi darinya. Kasus ini harus dipecahkan."

Sam mengangguk mengiyakan.

* * * *

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Dean, sekaligus sebagai ucapan sambutan bagi adiknya yang baru saja masuk kamar.

Sam menggeleng. "Nihil. Courtney Wales sama sekali tak membantu."

Dean menghela nafas, bibirnya berkerut. Well, sebenarnya ia sendiri sudah menduga peluang keberhasilan usaha ini tak lebih dari sepuluh persen, tapi tetap saja ia kecewa. Ini berarti mereka kehilangan satu-satunya informasi akurat dari satu-satunya saksi hidup.

"Sepertinya kita menemui jalan buntu," gerutu Sam, menghenyakkan diri di samping Dean. Diraihnya satu dari beberapa koran yang terlipat di atas meja. Koran-koran itu, demikian juga semua koran lokal yang bisa ditemukan kedua Winchester, memuat headline yang sama: camping berujung maut tiga pelajar High School.

Sam sudah hafal betul isi berita itu, saking seringnya mengulang-ulang membaca. Namun tetap saja ia mengecek sekali lagi, berharap ada detail yang terlewat. Peristiwa itu terjadi di sebuah kota kecil yang namanya bahkan tak tercantum di peta. Tiga orang remaja, David Mainway, Sarah Owner, dan Courtney Wales pergi camping ke hutan untuk menghabiskan akhir minggu mereka. Penduduk setempat bahkan tidak mendengar suara-suara. Teriakan, jeritan….. tidak ada. Suasana hutan begitu senyap malam itu. Hingga selang empat hari kemudian, ada tiga orang masing-masing bermarga Mainway, Owner dan Wales datang ke kepolisian setempat menanyakan keberadaan anak-anak mereka yang, menurut keterangan, belum kembali dari camping dan tak bisa dihubungi.

Pencarian dilakukan. Setelah enam jam, mereka menemukan tiga remaja itu. David tewas. Sarah dan Courtney koma. Hasil forensic – yang sulit dilakukan mengingat kondisi jenasah David – menunjukkan bahwa pemuda delapan belas tahun itu tewas karena serangan jantung. Sementara itu, Sarah dan Courtney mengalami ketegangan saraf, yang bisa memicu kematian dengan cara serupa.

Courtney sadar satu minggu setelah ditemukan. Perawat mendapati ranjangnya kosong dan mencari-carinya dengan panik, hingga akhirnya mendapati gadis itu berdiri di samping ranjang Sarah, yang tewas dengan sebuah pisau menancap di dadanya. Courtney Wales menikam sahabatnya sendiri, ia mengakui hal itu. Ia mengalami gangguan jiwa akibat pengalaman traumatis. Berita terakhir yang beredar, putrid tunggal keluarga Wales itu dikirim ke Mental Institute untuk menjalani perawatan lebih lanjut.

Bagi sebagian orang, mungkin peristiwa ini hanya menjadi kisah tragis tiga bersahabat yang sudah bersama-sama sejak di Primary School. Namun insting pemburu Winchester bersaudara mengatakan lain. Ada sesuatu di hutan itu. Sesuatu yang begitu menakutkan hingga membuat jantung David berhenti begitu melihatnya, dan Courtney sampai tega membunuh teman masa kecilnya.

Awalnya Dean dan Sam mengira Sarah kerasukan. Teori yang paling sederhana sekaligus masuk akal. Sarah, dengan kekuatan demonnya, mudah saja menghentikan detak jantung David dan menakut-nakuti Courtney. Ketika Courtney terbangun, ia jelas mengira Sarah adalah monster dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung membunuhnya.

Namun gagasan sempurna itu langsung runtuh begitu Sam menyadari sesuatu: Sarah Owner juga koma. Ia juga menderita tegang saraf. Sejauh pengalamannya, orang yang kerasukan tak merasakan apa-apa. Mereka bahkan tidak ingat perbuatan mereka. Sam pernah dirasuki – sebuah pengalaman yang lebih dari tidak menyenangkan – jadi ia tahu betul hal itu.

"Kurasa kita harus terjun ke lapangan," kata Dean, "kita cari informasi langsung di tempat kejadian."

Untuk kedua kalinya hari itu, Sam mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan seseorang.

* * *

Dua orang pria berlari tergopoh-gopoh menembus hujan dari mobil Chevy Impala, kepala mereka tersembunyi di balik tudung jaket. Lonceng di atas pintu berkelinting ketika mereka masuk ke kedai kopi terdekat. Pelayannya tampak tak keberatan ketika dua orang basah kuyup itu melintasi ruangan, meninggalkan becek dimana-mana. Mungkin ia sudah terbiasa.

"Coffe black, dua," kata salah satu di antara mereka, yang berambut cepak dan bermata indah. Si pelayan sampai terpana sebelum akhirnya tersenyum salah tingkah dan buru-buru membuatkan pesanan. Dua pria itu duduk di pojok, sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan pendengaran siapa pun.

"Kuharap aku salah, tapi bukankah ini masih bulan Juli?" desis Dean marah pada Sam, seolah hujan lebat di luar adalah kesalahannya.

"Oh well, wajar kan," jawab Sam, mengangkat bahu. "Kesan pertama yang kau dapatkan ketika sampai di sini adalah basah. Begitu kata orang-orang."

Dean bersandar di kursi dengan kesal. Matanya tertuju ke jendela, tapi toh ia tak melihat apa-apa. Hujan sial ini menutupi semua yang bisa dilihat mata dalam radius satu meter. Ia heran kenapa bocah-bocah itu mau saja camping di tempat macam ini. Kalau kotanya, pusat peradabannya saja sudah basah, Dean tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana _hutannya._

"Kita menempuh dua puluh jam perjalanan dan ini hasilnya?" gerutu Dean.

"Tiga jam, kalau kau tidak keberatan naik pesawat," ralat Sam kalem.

Dean langsung memutuskan, setelah Lawrence, tempat ini adalah kota terakhir yang mau ia kunjungi.

* * *

Sam dan Dean melangkah dengan hati-hati. Hujan lebat tadi pagi memang telah berhenti, dan kini matahari bersinar – tidak cerah, namun setidaknya ada cahaya menembus di balik pepohonan, membuat hutan tak terlalu suram. Malah bisa dibilang indah, andai tanahnya tidak luar biasa berlumpur, licin, dan tertutup semak lebat. Belum lagi makhluk penghisap darah bernama lintah yang selalu tampak menempel di kulit Sam dan Dean tiap kali mereka mengangkat kaki. Membebaskan diri dari lintah-lintah itu membuang-buang waktu dan mengurangi efisiensi kerja.

"Makhluk keparat! Menyingkir dari tubuhku!" umpat Dean murka sambil untuk kesekian kalinya menarik lintah-lintah gemuk dari balik celana jeans-nya. Biasanya Dean bukan tipe orang yang gampang terpengaruh cuaca, tapi cuaca di kota ini begitu ekstrim hingga ia jadi sangat moody dan bawaannya marah melulu.

"Berhenti menggerutu Dean, kau mulai membuatku muak," kata Sam tanpa repot-repot menoleh pada si kakak yang berjarak beberapa meter di belakangnya.

Bukannya berhenti, Dean malah makin menjadi. Ia mengumpat segala sesuatu: Lumpur, semak, pohon, matahari yang tidak cukup panas, makhluk yang sedang diburunya…. Sam hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan berjalan lebih cepat. Di saat seperti ini, menjauh dari Dean adalah keputusan paling bijak. Jika tidak ia akan kena semprot juga untuk hal-hal sepele seperti caranya membawa senapan dan semacamnya.

Tak lama berselang, tiba-tiba Sam mengacungkan senapan ke arah rumpun perdu lebat. Dean yang sibuk memaki langsung berhenti melihat sikap adiknya. Cepat-cepat ia menjajari Sam.

"Ada apa?" bisiknya.

"Sssshhhh!!!" desis Sam mengangguk ke arah perdu.

Dean menajamkan telinga. Terdengar sesuatu. Ranting berkeretak. Rumput gemeresak. Seseorang, atau sesuatu, berjalan mendekati mereka. Dean ikut mengacungkan senapan. Mereka menunggu. Perdu itu mulai bergerak, tanda sesuatu telah menyenggolnya. Sebentar lagi, makhluk apapun itu, akan muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Hitungan ketiga," bisik Dean. Sam mengangguk.

"Satu….."

"Dua……"

Dan muncullah ia. Makhluk coklat jelek dengan tangan terjulur. Ia berjalan terseok-seok mendekati kedua cowok itu…..

"Tiga!" seru Dean, menarik pelatuk.

Tembakan pertama meleset. Bukannya mendarat di kepala monster itu, peluru malah nyasar ke pohon di belakangnya. Makhluk itu menjerit.

"Stop! Stop! Jangan tembak!"

Suara itu. Suara yang sangat familiar bagi Dean maupun Sam. Mereka berdua saling pandang. Mungkinkah…….?

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Dean keras, masih mengacungkan senapan ke arah makhluk yang kini berlutut di semak, kedua tangannya melintang membentuk perisai.

Perlahan, makhluk itu menurunkan tangannya. Dean bisa melihatnya dengan jelas sekarang. Tak salah lagi. Meski wajahnya tertutup lumpur, Dean mengenali orang itu.

"Jo?" kata Sam heran, menatap cewek di hadapannya.

Jo Harvelle berdiri perlahan. Penampilannya parah, seperti habis mandi lumpur dan tanah selama dua hari dua malam. Jo mengusap sedikit lumpur di matanya, mengerjap satu-dua kali, lalu berkata, "Winchesters? Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

"Sedang apa _kau_ di sini?"

"Hunting."

"Dengan semua lumpur itu di tubuhmu? Atau kau memang sedang menyamar?"

Jo memelototi Dean. Walau demikian, ia tampak nyaris mati karena malu ketika bergumam, "aku terperosok ke kubangan lumpur." Ia beruntung. Tanpa lumpur di wajahnya, kedua Winchester tentu akan menyaksikan mukanya membara.

Sam menyamarkan tawa dengan batuk-batuk. Dean tidak mau repot bersopan santun. Ia nyengir lebar.

"Yeah, ketawa saja Dean, akan kuhajar kau nanti," geram Jo.

"Yeah, tentu. Setelah kau bersihkan tubuhmu dari lumpur dan_ itu_," kata Dean, menunjuk pipi Jo.

Jo meraba pipinya. Menarik benda lonjong yang melekat di situ. Jo memandanginya. "Lintah! Aaarrrrrggghhh!"

* * *

Setelah membantu Jo mensucikan diri dari vampir alam di seluruh tubuhnya (sebenarnya hanya Sam yang membantu. Jo tidak mengijinkan Dean memegang-megang dirinya), Dean dan Sam mengikuti cewek itu keluar dari hutan. Menurut keterangan Jo, yang disampaikan dengan sedikit nada sombong, ia sudah menelusuri bagian hutan itu sejak pagi – ketika Dean dan Sam bahkan baru saja sampai – dan tidak menemukan apa-apa. Sebenarnya Sam dan Dean tidak yakin dengan hasil yang diperoleh Jo. Mereka ingin menelusuri hutan sendiri, tapi kemudian hujan mulai turun dan mereka bertiga tak punya pilihan selain kembali ke kota.

Dean terperangah melihat mobil Jo. Dulu, waktu pertama kali bertemu keluarga Harvelle di Roadhouse, Dean mengendarai mobil norak berdecit-decit yang membuatnya merasa seperti ibu-ibu. Tapi mobil Jo – sebuah van tua berwarna kuning dan bercorak pink, jenis mobil yang membuat Dean malu bahkan untuk berdiri di sampingnya – sukses membuat van ibu-ibu itu jadi tampak keren. Dean sampai heran kenapa ia tidak melihat benda ajaib itu tadi. Baru saja ia membuka mulut untuk melontarkan komentar sarkastis, Jo sudah menyalakan mesin. Suaranya menggelegar bagai petir di tengah badai, diiringi geruman-geruman aneh seperti orang mendengkur. Komentar sarkastis segera berubah menjadi hinaan sadistis.

"Tutup mulut atau kugilas kau bersama mobilmu yang cantik," ancam Jo sekaligus sebagai sindiran. Dean cuma menyeringai.

Mobil mereka berbaris melintasi jalan (Jo di depan) dan bersama-sama berhenti di sebuah motel. Dean memilih motel itu karena paling dekat dengan hutan, dan kelihatannya sih, merupakan satu-satunya motel murah yang ada di kota. Alasan yang sama dengan Jo, tapi tetap saja cewek itu protes.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa cari tempat lain?" teriaknya sambil menggedor kaca Impala.

Dean menurunkan kaca driverseat. "Sayangnya tidak," sahutnya, menyeringai. Kelihatannya moodnya jadi lebih baik setelah menemukan orang yang bisa digoda. "Tapi kau boleh masuk duluan. Lagipula, kami akan menunggu hujan sedikit reda dulu. Dan omong-omong soal hujan, sebaiknya kau cepat masuk sana. Nanti kau basah kuyup dan semakin mirip monster lumpur."

Jo membuka mulut dengan marah, tapi tidak jadi menyembur. Dean benar. Sekarang tubuhnya kotor, basah kuyup dan kedinginan. Ia menggerung marah dan masuk motel. Dean terkekeh.

"Anak yang lucu, dia itu," katanya pada Sam.

Sam memutar bola mata. "Whatever."

* * *

Seperempat jam kemudian, hujan mulai reda. Dean dan Sam memutuskan untuk masuk motel. Ternyata Jo masih berdiri di depan meja resepsionis, tampangnya seolah siap mengganyang apa saja.

"Kami tidak tahu kau menunggu kami, Jo," goda Dean.

"Bukan kau yang kutunggu, tapi pemilik motel tuli," gerutu Jo. Ia lalu menekan bel di sampingnya berkali-kali. Tetap tak ada orang yang muncul. Marah, ia memukul bel itu penuh emosi. Terdengar bunyi ping! Nyaring, dan Jo menurunkan tangannya. Ekspresi Jo tampak biasa, tapi Dean dan Sam tahu ia menahan sakit yang timbul gara-gara menekan bel terlalu keras.

Seorang pria gendut berambut acak-acakan dan berkantung mata muncul dari balik pintu di belakang meja resepsionis. Kentara sekali ia baru bangun tidur, dilihat dari kuapnya yang selebar kudanil dan matanya yang masih setengah terpejam.

"Yeah?" tanyanya malas.

"Aku mau check-in," bentak Jo habis sabar.

Si pria menatap Jo sejenak, mungkin kaget dengan penampilannya yang berlumur lumpur, tapi tak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia mengambil buku tamu besar dari laci dan bertanya lagi, "nama Anda?"

"Vivian Ward."

Dean mendengus geli. Jo meliriknya galak.

"Berapa hari?"

"Untuk saat ini, sampai besok."

"Tunai? Kredit?"

"Kredit."

Jo menyerahkan sebuah kartu. Si pria menggesek lalu mengembalikannya bersama kunci kamar. "Nomor 13."

"Thanks," kata Jo dan melengos pergi ke kamarnya.

"Check-in juga?"Tanya si pria, menatap Dean dan Sam bergantian. Sam yakin bibir pria itu berkedut sedikit.

"Yeah."

"Nama Anda?"

Belum sempat Dean menjawab, Jo sudah kembali ke ruangan itu. "Tidak ada kamar nomor tiga belas," protesnya.

"Masa?" kata si pria, tampak terkejut. Kemudian ekspresinya berubah. "Oh benar. Tidak ada. Sudah kujadikan gudang, maaf. Tolong tunggu sebentar, akan kucarikan kamar lain."

Jika pandangan bisa membunuh, pria itu pastilah sudah tewas mengenaskan di bawah tatapan Jo. Cewek itu menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri dan bersidekap menunggu si pria melayani Winchesters.

"Maaf, nama Anda?"

"Lewis. Edward Lewis."

Ekspresi dongkol Jo ketika mendengar nama samaran Dean langsung berubah jadi seringai kemenangan saat si pria bertanya, "satu king size bed?"

"Tidak. Two beds. Kami kakak adik," jelas Sam buru-buru sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Dean.

"Oh, maaf," kata si pria tanpa penyesalan. Setelah Dean membayar, ia menyerahkan kunci. "Kamar sembilan. Dan Anda Ma'am…." Si pria memberikan satu kunci lain pada Jo. "Nomor sepuluh."

"Apa?! Apa tidak ada kamar lain?"

"Tidak ada, maaf."

Jo menyambar kuncinya dengan kesal dan berjalan cepat mendahului dua cowok di belakangnya. Dean bisa mendengarnya mengutuk motel itu pelan, dan diam-diam Dean setuju. Ia sendiri heran bagaimana motel dengan pelayanan seperti itu bisa tetap bertahan. Tapi… yah, itulah keuntungan menjadi satu-satunya motel ekonomis di daerah yang sering dilintasi backpacker.

Ternyata kamar mereka berseberangan. Dean langsung memanfaatkannya untuk menggoda Jo lagi. "Kalau butuh sesuatu, katakan saja, Lady Vivian."

Jo membanting pintu.

* * *

Paginya Jo menemui Dean dan Sam.

"Aku mau bicara," katanya kaku.

Mereka bertiga pergi ke diner terdekat untuk sarapan sekaligus membicarakan apa pun yang ingin Jo katakan. Rupanya ia keberatan Winchester bersaudara berburu di kota itu. Ia menganggap tempat itu sudah menjadi teritorinya, mengingat ia yang lebih dulu sampai – meski hanya selang beberapa jam.

"Ini wilayah perburuanku. Kalian cari tempat lain sana," ujar Jo gusar.

"Kau kedengaran seperti singa jantan, tahu tidak," seringai Dean.

Jo melotot tapi memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi. "Kalian bisa ke Utah, kudengar di sana ada Nymph yang mengganggu. Atau ke Clendin dan mengejar mothman."

Tawaran bagus. Kebetulan Dean memang ingin sekali meninggalkan kota lembab ini. Tapi ia tidak mau kalah dengan Jo. "Kami memutuskan untuk berburu di sini. Kalau mau kau saja yang pergi."

"Ayolah, jangan konyol. Aku datang ke sini lebih dulu, tahu."

"Cuma selang beberapa jam, dan toh kau juga belum menemukan apa-apa kan?"

Mereka menghabiskan pagi itu untuk berdebat. Pada akhirnya Jo kalah. Winchesters mengungkit-ungkit masalah profesionalitas dan pengalaman, hal-hal yang jelas lebih banyak dipunyai mereka. Mereka menganggap Jo belum mampu menangani kasus ini sendirian, mengingat mereka berdua saja kesulitan mencari informasi. Sangat berbahaya, kata Sam dengan lagak menceramahi anak kecil, mengejar makhluk yang bahkan tidak kau ketahui wujudnya, bagaimana cara membunuhnya, apalagi Jo sendirian dan bisa dibilang masih amatir. Dean dan Sam menawarkan agar mereka bekerja sama, tapi Jo merasa sangat terhina. Ia pergi meninggalkan diner. Dean dan Sam mendengar derum van-nya, makin lama makin jauh.

"Satu masalah beres," celetuk Dean.

"Sejujurnya aku merasa tidak enak pada Jo," kata Sam pelan, "lagi-lagi kita merebut kasusnya."

"Ini lebih baik baginya, dan bagi kita, kau tahu itu," sahut Dean, "cewek keras kepala itu hanya menyusahkan saja. Nanti dia tertangkap makhluk itu dan setelahnya _akulah_ yang bakal dihajar Ellen."

* * *

Menjelang tengah hari Dean dan Sam kembali ke hutan. Pertama-tama mereka pergi ke bagian hutan yang sudah disusuri Jo kemarin. Dia benar. Tak ada apa-apa di sana. Kemudian mereka menyadari bahwa hutan itu terlalu luas untuk dijelajahi dalam satu hari kalau mereka tetap bersama, maka keduanya pun berpencar. Dean ke selatan, Sam ke utara. Mereka sepakat untuk saling memberi sinyal saat menemukan sesuatu.

Dean melangkah hati-hati, menajamkan seluruh inderanya. Terkadang ia mendengar suara gemeresak, tapi setelah diteliti, ternyata itu hanya tupai. Selain itu tak ada suara asing, hanya kicauan burung di kejauhan dan langkahnya sendiri. Bayangan-bayangan yang terkadang berkelebat mengejutkan pun, setelah diperhatikan hanya burung yang terbang dan terkena cahaya. Hutan begitu damai, namun justru kedamaian itulah yang menakutkan. Kau tidak tahu kapan makhluk tidak alamiah mengendap-endap dan menerkammu.

Lebih jauh ke dalam hutan, Dean mencium bau harum yang sangat memikat. Ia mencari sumber aroma itu dan menemukan sebuah pohon yang dipenuhi tanaman rambat. Bau harum itu berasal dari bunga-bunganya yang mekar penuh dan tampak sangat cantik ditimpa cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk dari celah dedaunan. Beberapa bahkan telah menjadi buah yang sama harumnya. Dean tidak pernah tertarik pada tanam-tanaman, tapi kali ini seolah ada magnet yang menariknya ke arah bunga yang berbentuk seperti bunga cherry itu. Saat tanganya terjulur untuk memetik satu, jarinya tergores duri.

"Ouch!" peik Dean kaget, secara spontan menghisap darahnya.

Lalu ia melihatnya.

Seorang wanita muncul dari balik dedaunan tanaman rambat. Cahaya matahari dari belakangnya menimbulkan tipuan, sehingga wanita itu seolah memancarkan sinar bagai bidadari dari langit. Rambut pirangnya tergerai, senyumnya begitu hangat. Dean menahan nafas. Tidak mungkin…….

"Mom?" bisik Dean tercekat.

Wanita itu berjalan mendekati Dean semenatara ia sendiri berdiri mematung. Tidak, ada yang salah. Mary Winchester sudah meninggal. Ia tidak mungkin berada di sini, di tengah hutan tempat sebuah peristiwa tragis terjadi. Apapun yang sedang mendekatinya sekarang, itu bukan ibunya. Itu makhluk lain. Dean sadar betul akan hal itu. Tapi kenapa ia tak bisa menarik pelatuk dan memberi tanda pada Sam?

"Dean, my boy," kata Mary lembut, tangannya terjulur meraih pipi Dean.

Dean mundur selangkah. "Don't touch me," kata Dean waspada.

"Kenapa?" Mary tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat Dean rindukan. Ada dorongan gila dalam hatinya, sebagian kecil dari dirinya memintanya percaya bahwa wanita di hadapannya itu benar-benar sang ibu. Dean menguatkan cengkeraman ke pistol untuk menjaga kewarasannya.

"You're not my mother," kata Dean parau. Tidak disangka, ia sulit sekali mengatakan hal itu.

Mary kembali mendekat. "Are you hurt, honey?" tanyanya halus, menatap jari Dean yang berdarah. Sebelum Dean menghindar, ia telah menarik tangan Dean.

Terjadinya begitu saja. Ketika Mary menyentuhnya, Dean mendadak melihat kilasan peristiwa malam itu. Malam terburuk dalam hidupnya, saat ia menyaksikan kematian ibunya. Ingatan itu terus menerus berkelebat dalam benaknya, begitu nyata, begitu menakutkan. Dean berusaha menarik lepas tangannya, tapi tak bisa. Cengkeraman Mary terlalu kuat. Susah payah akhirnya Dean berhasil mengangkat pistolnya dan menarik pelatuk. Suara ledakan memecah keheningan hutan.

* * *

"Dean!"

Sam berlari menghampiri kakaknya. Ia langsung berbalik mencari Dean begitu mendengar suara tembakan, dan mendapatinya tengah berlutut di depan sekumpulan tanaman rambat.

"Dean, are you alright?" panggil Sam sambil mencengkeram pipi Dean. Ia bisa merasakan keringat dingin di wajah itu.

"Sammy?' Tanya Dean bingung, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Dean, what happened? Did you find it?"

"No," jawab Dean sementara Sam membantunya berdiri. Tapi kepalanya yang menengok kesana-kemari mencari sesuatu membuat Sam penasaran.

"What is it?"

"I…. I thought I saw….." gumam Dean sambil terus mencari. Ia tak menemukan tanda-tanda ada orang lain selain mereka berdua.

"What, Dean? What did you see?"

"Nothing," kata Dean, menggeleng. "Let's go back to the motel, Sam."

"Nothing…. Dean! Stop playing that 'nothing' craps! Tell me what happened!" tuntut Sam sambil bergegas menjajari Dean yang berada beberapa meter darinya.

Dean berbalik, Sam terkejut melihat ekspresi marah di wajahnya. "I didn't see anything, okay? It's just…. Some stupid light illusion!Let it go!" kata Dean gusar dan berjalan cepat mendahului Sam.

* * *

Dean sengaja tidur lebih awal untuk menghindari berbagai pertanyaan dari Sam. Mereka berdua tidak saling bicara selama perjalanan pulang dari hutan, juga sepanjang sore. Dean menolak memberitahu Sam apa yang dilihatnya, dan ini membuat Sam jengkel. Ia pun pergi keluar untuk menenangkan diri, sementara Dean memilih tinggal di motel, menikmati sedikit privasi.

Malam sudah larut ketika Dean kembali terjaga. Hembusan nafas pelan dari ranjang sebelah menandakan bahwa Sam sudah pulang. Bertanya-tanya jam berapa sekarang, Dean berbalik untuk melihat weker kecil di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur.

Jam satu dinihari.

Tiba-tiba pintu berderit perlahan. Dean terkejut dan menoleh. Seketika tubuhnya terasa kaku, sensasi yang sama seperti saat ia melihat sosok ibunya siang tadi. Tapi yang muncul dari balik pintu kali ini sama sekali bukan ibunya. Sosoknya bahkan tidak manusiawi. Makhluk itu berwujud seperti orang tua dengan tubuh luar biasa kurus, berkulit putih mentah, wajahnya tersembunyi di balik rambut kotor yang lebat. Ia berjalan merangkak seperti laba-laba raksasa ke arah tempat tidur Dean.

Dean berusaha meraih pistol yang tergeletak tepat di samping bantalnya, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Seolah ada tali tak terlihat yang mengikatnya erat. Ia mencoba memanggil Sam, tapi mulutnya terkunci. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya selain mengawasi makhluk itu naik ke temapt tidurnya, merangkak ke dadanya, dan mendekatkan kepalanya yang penuh rambut ke wajah Dean.

Kengerian merambat di sekujur tubuh Dean. Bayangan itu terlintas lagi saat mereka bertatap muka. Bayangan kematian ibunya, peristiwa kebakaran itu, bahkan kali ini, rasanya seluruh mimpi buruk yang pernah dialaminya muncul, otaknya bagai memutar film-film horror paling menakutkan yang pernah ia lihat. Lalu Dean merasakan tubuhnya perlahan jatuh ke kegelapan, ia berteriak, tapi tak seorang pun mendengar.

* * *

Sam bangun pukul sepuluh pagi, saat membingungkan yang membuatmu berpikir akan pergi sarapan atau makan siang. Ia menggosok matanya yang masih berat oleh kantuk. Ia menoleh ke ranjang sebelah dan mendapati Dean masih tidur, kepalanya menghadap pintu. Sam bangkit, berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke kamar mandi dengan mata setengah terpejam, kakinya menabrak lemari di sebelah pintu kamar mandi, mengumpat, sebelum akhirnya masuk untuk menyegarkan diri.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sam keluar dengan wajah cerah, nafas harum, rambut tersisir (walaupun kesannya masih berantakan) dan pakaian rapi. Tinggal makan, dan ia pun akan siap melakukan research lagi. Sedangkan Dean, ia masih saja tidur.

"Oi Dean! Mau tidur sampai kapan?" seru Sam.

Tak ada reaksi. Dean bahkan tak bergeming, padahal Sam yakin suaranya lumayan keras.

Sam mendekati ranjang Dean. Ini aneh. Dean adalah seorang light sleeper yang bakal terusik oleh suara sekecil apa pun, teristimewa suara Sam. Tiap kali mendengar adiknya berteriak, Dean akan langsung melompat bangun dengan senjata di tangan, siap melindungi Sam dari bahaya yang mungkin mengancam. Memang kadang-kadang ia tidur nyenyak, tapi itu karena tidak tidur semalaman atau di bawah pengaruh painkiller. Sedangkan seingat Sam, waktu dia pulang jam sebelas saja Dean sudah ngorok – dan ia juga tidak sedang terluka sampai harus minum Tylenol.

"Dean?" panggil Sam hati-hati, memegang tangan Dean.

Sam menarik tangannya dengan terkejut. Tubuh Dean sedingin es. Dengan panik Sam mengguncang-guncang tubuh kakaknya. "Dean! Wake up! Dean!"

Tapi Dean tetap tak menjawab. Kepalanya yang menghadap pintu kini terkulai hingga Sam bisa melihat wajahnya. Sontak hatinya mencelos. Wajah itu pucat pasi, seolah tak ada darah mengalirinya.

"Dean, what's wrong with you?" teriak Sam, mengguncang bahu Dean begitu keras sampai kepalanya terkulai ke sana kemari seperti boneka rusak. "Dean, wake up! Come on, man! Please wake up! DEAN!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Supernatural is 100 % mine. Abis Lebaran Kucing. Huhuhuhu……**

**A/N: ****Maaf banget... tadinya aku udah rencana nge-post cerita ini Minggu kemaren, tapi apalah daya, webnya lagi eror, gak bisa buat upload *sigh*. Nah sebagai gantinya, sekarang aku post 2 bab sekaligus, PLUS satu cerita baru 'Alice Fom Wondered Land'. Check it out! **

**A/N 2: Di chapter ini lebih banyak muncul Sam n Jo (secara gitu loh, Dean udah tumbang... heheheh) tapi cerita ini NO PAIRING, jadi tenang aja, aku nggak bermaksud masang-masangin Sam/Jo, atau Sam/Dean. Lagian mana gue rela??? Hegheghegheg.....**

**CHAPTER 2**

Sam duduk di samping tempat tidur Dean, ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak ketika memandangi kakaknya terbaring tak bergerak dengan selang-selang menancap di tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba didengarnya suara berbisik, "Sam."

Sam menoleh. Tanpa disadarinya Jo telah berdiri tepat di belakangnya, tampak cemas dan bersimpati. "Aku di kota sebelah saat mendengar serangan lagi dan langsung kembali." Ia berhenti sejenak memandang Dean. "How is he?" bisiknya begitu pelan, seolah takut mengusik Dean.

Sam menggeleng. "Dokter tidak berhasil membangunkannya. Atau menurunkan tekanan darahnya. Atau memperlambat denyut jantungnya. Ketegangan saraf, sama seperti yang lain," Sam tidak berhasil menyembunyikan keputusasaan dan frustasi dalam suaranya.

"Oh," kata Jo, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan untuk menghibur Sam. Ia memutuskan untuk langsung mengutarakan pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya, sekadar membunuh kecanggungan. "What's happened?"

"I don't know. When I woke up, he's already blacked out."

"Nothing odds before? You know, freaky things underline 'freak' even for freaks?"

Jika tidak dalam situasi seperti itu, Sam akan tertawa mendengar pilihan kata Jo. Tapi saat ini gaya bicaranya hanya mengingatkan pada Dean dan itu membuat Sam tambah merana. "Tidak," desahnya putus asa. Kemudian ia diam, teringat sesuatu. "Well, sebenarnya kemarin, waktu kami ke hutan, Dean _merasa _melihat sesuatu."

"Melihat apa?' kejar Jo.

"Entahlah, dia tidak mau membicarakannya," sahut Sam sedikit gusar. Ia tidak marah pada Jo ataupun Dean. Ia marah pada diri sendiri karena kurang aktif meminta keterangan dari kakaknya. Mungkin saja apa yang dilihat Dean adalah kunci kasus ini. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh?

"Where he saw it?"

"South, about five miles from where we met."

Jo mengangguk. "I'll check it out," katanya seraya berbalik.

"No, Jo, don't," cegah Sam, menarik tangan Jo.

"We had to look at it!" kata Jo tegas, walau menjaga agar suaranya tetap pelan.

"I know. But you can't go there alone. It's dangerous." Sam menegaskan kata terakhir. "I'll go with you."

Sesaat Jo tampaknya akan mendebat, tapi kemudian ia melihat kondisi Dean dari balik punggung Sam, dan mengangguk enggan. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

"It's here?"

Sam mengangguk. Mereka berdiri di depan pohon penuh tanaman rambat, persis di mana Sam menemukan Dean jatuh berlutut. Jo mendekati tanaman itu, memetik buahnya dan menebas sedikit batangnya. Jo mengendusnya dan mengernyit.

"Kau yakin Dean melihat apa pun itu, di sini?" tanya Jo.

"Ya," jawab Sam mantap.

"Hmmm......"

"Kenapa?"

"Cium ini," kata Jo, menyodorkan batang tanaman rambat dan buah itu pada Sam. Sam melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya. Aromanya manis dan harum.

"Itu Silvervine. Sejenis tanaman rambat yang bersifat mild sedative. Buahnya yang muncul di musim panas biasa dibuat wine. Bisa dibilang merupakan salah satu jenis obat bius, tapi......."

"Apa?"

"Ada yang aneh. Habitat asli tanaman ini di Asia Timur, dan meskipun mengandung nepetalactone, reaksinya tidak begitu hebat bagi manusia. Hanya kucing yang biasanya terpengaruh oleh tanaman ini - kau tahu, semacam catnip. Makanya di Jepang ada peribahasa 'neko ni matatabi, joro ni koban' – silvervine to a cat, a coin to a prostitute. Itu dihubungkan dengan.... kenapa?" Jo menghentikan ocehannya ketika melihat Sam separuh ternganga.

"How did you know that?" tanya Sam, seolah Jo menjelaskan tanaman sampai sedetail itu merupakan suatu keajaiban alam.

"Well, let's just face you aren't the only one with Brain's brain. And because I'm smart," jawab Jo agak tersinggung.

"Uh.. well... sorry, I mean....." Sam jadi salah tingkah.

"Nevermind. So, back to the topic, how on earth this freakin' psychedelic plant could showed up in here? And how it evolved to be....uh...men-nip?"

Sam memutar otak untuk mengimbangi istilah-istilah ilmiah Jo. "Uh... global warming? Like in Something Beneath?"

"You got it, Dr. Connolly," jawab Jo, memutar bola mata. "But yeah... it could be."

"Jadi menurutmu silvervine yang berevolusi penyebab semua ini?" tanya Sam penasaran.

"Tidak juga. Jika memang silvervine penyebabnya, kenapa David, Courtney, dan Sarah, ditemukan di bagian lain hutan? Itu tidak masuk akal. Mestinya mereka ditemukan di daerah sekitar sini, kan? Dan Dean. Kau bilang dia masih tampak normal ketika kalian kembali ke motel, ya kan? Kalau dia terpengaruh sedemikian kuat, harusnya dia pingsan di sini, bukan di motel."

"Silvervine yang berevolusi tidak ada hubungannya?"

"Berhenti menambah embel-embel 'yang berevolusi' itu, Sam. Kau membuat kita seperti sedang membicarakan dinosaurus. Dan soal ada hubungannya atau tidak.... entahlah. Masih ada missing link. Petunjuknya masih terlalu sedikit. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga......" Jo mengambil pemantik api dari sakunya, menyalakan dan melemparkannya ke pohon silvervine. Anehnya, pohon yang kerap diguyur hujan itu langsung membara.

"Dengan ini, setidaknya tidak ada korban halusinasi silvervine lagi," ujar Jo sambil mengangkat bahu melihat ekspresi Sam.

* * *

Tiga hari berselang sejak Dean koma, dan mereka belum mendapatkan kemajuan, baik mengenai kondisi Dean maupun soal research. Sam dan Jo tidak berhasil menemukan petunjuk, dan Dean bukannya membaik malah bisa dibilang semakin parah. Jantungnya tidak lagi berdenyut secara teratur, kadang sangat lambat hingga nyaris tak terdeteksi, kadang begitu cepat seolah ia habis lari maraton. Dokter mengatakan kalau kondisinya seperti itu terus, ia bisa terkena serangan jantung. Mendengarnya Sam jadi kalut dan akibatnya dia jadi cepat marah. Pagi tadi ia bertengkar hebat dengan Jo gara-gara menurutnya, van Jo yang suaranya menggelegar itulah penyebab mereka tidak bisa menemukan biang keladi kasus itu. Menurut Sam, makhluk itu (mereka cukup yakin ada 'monster' di balik semua ini) bisa mendeteksi kedatangan mereka karena mendengar derum mobil.

Jo sangat tersinggung dan pergi meninggalkan Sam sambil berteriak ia tak mau membantu lagi. Sam, dalam emosinya, juga meneriakkan bahwa ia tidak butuh bantuan dari cewek macam Jo. Persetan. Ia bisa kok kerja sendiri. Namun saat Sam pergi ke hutan lagi setelah percekcokan itu, hujan lebat turun, mendorongnya kembali ke kota. Ramalan cuaca menyatakan akan ada badai besar.

Jadi malam itu, Sam hanya duduk menunggui Dean sambil dalam hati mengutuk badai yang menghantam jendela kamar begitu keras hingga kedengaran seperti ada orang mabuk menggedor-gedor – atau lebih tepatnya bagi Sam, seperti reaper yang tidak sabar ingin merenggut nyawa kakaknya.

Sam menatap Dean putus asa. Ia telah menghabiskan berjam-jam dalam tiga hari terakhir untuk bicara pada Dean, mengangkat topik-topik melankolis seperti betapa ia menyayangi Dean, dan ia menyesal karena sudah marah pada Dean, dan bahwa ia akan kesepian kalau Dean pergi. Sam setengah berharap saat ia mengoceh kakaknya akan terbangun dan berteriak jijik, "Dude, no chick-flick moments!" atau mengejek, "Aww.. Sammy, you're such a girl!" lengkap dengan seringai khasnya. Tapi Dean tetap diam tak bergeming, membuat Sam merasa begitu tak bedaya. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Yang bisa dilakukannya adalah berharap agar Dean mampu bertahan.

Kelelahan, Sam tertidur di kursi dengan kepala bersandar di pinggir tempat tidur Dean. Tidurnya tidak nyenyak, diganggu berbagai pikiran akan kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi. Samar-samar Sam masih mendengar suara heart monitor Dean, bunyinya teratur dan berirama, sangat kontras dengan suara amukan badai di luar. Lalu Sam menangkap suara lain: bunyi jendela bergeser.

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar Sam melirik ke arah jendela di depannya. Ia melihat sesosok makhluk merangkak masuk ke kamar melalui jendela yang terbuka. Makhluk kurus, kering, putih dan berambut lebat itu merangkak dengan gaya menakutkan ke ranjang Dean. Sam bertanya-tanya apakah ini hanya mimpi buruk, ataukah makhluk di hadapannya benar-benar nyata? Makhluk itu lalu duduk persis di atas dada Dean. Heart monitor mulai berbunyi cepat. Sam berusaha mengusir makhluk itu, tapi bahkan untuk menggerakkan satu jari saja ia tak mampu. Tubuhnya yang kaku hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan ngeri ketika makhluk itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Dean, sementara jantung kakaknya makin terpacu tak terkendali. Sam berjuang mati-matian mengeluarkan suara. Tidak, dia tidak boleh membiarkan makhluk itu menyakiti Dean...........

"DEAN!"

Sam terbangun kaget. Sesaat ia bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Jelas ia sudah tidak berada di kamar Dean. Itu kamar lain, dan ia berbaring di tempat tidur. Kepalanya sakit saat berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Badai, ketiduran, makhluk yang merangkak masuk......

Begitu teringat makhluk itu, Sam langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur, cepat sekali sampai kepalanya terasa pusing. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia bergegas ke kamar Dean secepat kakinya bisa membawanya. Di belokan pertama, ia melihat sesosok cewek berambut pirang dengan pakaian semi-koboi sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Jo?" panggil Sam ragu-ragu.

Jo menoleh. "Hei, kau sudah bangun rupanya," sapa Jo datar.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidak mau menangani kasus ini lagi," kata Sam, lebih mirip pertanyaan daripada pernyataan.

"Well, anggap saja aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa kemarin," jawab Jo dengan nada tidak mau membahas masalah itu lagi.

"Oke," sahut Sam sekenanya. Pikirannya tidak fokus. Ada banyak pertanyaan berputar-putar di kepalanya, masing-masing berteriak minta jawaban, membuat Sam pusing. "Aku kenapa?" tanya Sam, terdengar lebih tolol daripada yang ia perkirakan.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu?" Jo balik bertanya, agak sinis.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Jo."

"Well, mereka menemukanmu pingsan di samping tempat tidur Dean, dan membawamu ke ruang perawatan lain," jawab Jo.

"Dan Dean?"

"He's in a bad shape." Caranya mengatakan hal itu membuat Sam yakin ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Now how is he?"

Jo bahkan berpura-pura tidak mendengar Sam.

"Jo, please, tell me," Sam memohon.

"Why don't you ask the doctor?" Jo menukas sambil mengedarkan pandangan kemana pun asal bukan ke wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Jo!"

Cewek itu menghela nafas berat. Ia menatap Sam putus asa, matanya jelas-jelas memohon agar Sam berhenti bertanya, tapi Sam tetap dengan pendiriannya. Ia diam menanti jawaban Jo yang tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Perlahan, Jo bergumam sambil menunduk, "He... his heart stopped last night...."

"What?!" tanya Sam shock, tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Tiba-tiba lututnya terasa lemas. Ia berpegangan pada tembok agar tidak jatuh.

"He's alive," Jo melanjutkan buru-buru untuk meluruskan persepsi Sam. "But now he's in ICU and we can't see him, and doctor said that he – he just...." mulut Jo membuka dan menutup untuk mencari kata yang tepat, tapi tidak berhasil menemukannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan Sam sudah tahu kelanjutannya dan memilih diam.

"How long did he get?" Tanya Sam setelah rasanya berjam-jam keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Suaranya pelan, datar, mirip orang melamun yang tidak sadar sedang berkata apa.

"There's no guarantee he would make it through the night," jawab Jo dengan nada minta maaf.

Ledakan emosi Sam yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan Jo. Cowok itu menggeram dan nyaris menendang kursi di hadapannya. Untung akal sehatnya masih bekerja. Ia ingat mereka masih berada di Rumah Sakit penuh orang, dan mengamuk bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas dilakukan. Sam berkata dengan suara tertahan sarat emosi, "I'll kill that b*tch. I swear it will die before the day's over."

"I'll help," Jo berbisik, suaranya berusaha terdengar meyakinkan alih-alih putus asa, tapi toh tak begitu berhasil. Bagaimana mereka bisa membunuh makhluk itu nanti malam, sementara sekarang saja mereka belum mendapat petunjuk yang bisa diandalkan?

Seolah bisa mendengar keraguan Jo, Sam berkata, "aku melihatnya semalam. Kurasa itu yang membuatku pingsan."

Mata Jo membulat. "Sungguh? Seperti apa wujudnya?"

Sam menjelaskan serinci yang bisa ia lakukan. Tentang tubuhnya yang kurus kering dan putih, kepalanya yang tertutup rambut, cara merangkaknya yang seperti Sadako, bagaimana ia duduk di atas dada Dean dan menyebabkan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdenyut sangat cepat. Jo menyimak dengan saksama, beberapa kali melontarkan pertanyaan macam, "apa makhluk itu terlihat menyedot sesuatu dari mulut Dean?", "apa kau yakin yang menyembunyikan kepalanya itu rambut, bukan tudung?", dan "apa kau tidak melihat mata atau mulutnya bercahaya?" dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu Sam yakin Jo sedang memikirkan Shtriga.

"Menurutku itu bukan Shtriga," ujar Sam, mematahkan spekulasi Jo.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Jo sambil mengangkat alis.

"Shtriga menyedot energi kehidupan korbannya kan? Tapi Dean dan tiga korban lainnya tidak mengarami penurunan stamina – well, tidak secara harfiah. Kondisi mereka disebabkan karena gangguan pada saraf dan otak, yang memicu jantung bekerja di luar batas normal. Kurasa makhluk itu lebih mempengaruhi pikiran daripada kekuatan fisik. Dan lagipula...." Sam tampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak untuk mengatakan hal selanjutnya.

"Lagipula apa?"

"Bagiku makhluk itu lebih terlihat seperti sedang _menunggangi_ Dean daripada menghisap energinya," kata Sam agak ragu.

Lagi-lagi Jo menghela nafas. "Baiklah," katanya setelah beberapa saat, "kita bagi tugas. Kau mencari tentang makhluk apa pun yang mirip dengan ciri-ciri ini, dan aku akan menyelidiki latar belakang tiga korban sebelumnya, kemudian kita cari benang merahnya. Oke?" Jo jelas menolak tugas mencari data mengenai makhluk yang terdengar sangat asing bahkan bagi hunter ini.

"Oke," jawab Sam penuh tekad. Kemudian ia menambahkan, "kita bertemu lagi sore nanti di sini."

Jo mengacungkan jempol sambil berbalik pergi.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **

**Kalau Supernatural punyaku, bakal kutayangin tiap hari senen sampe jum'at, bukannya malem sabtu doank..............**

***menohok*menohok*menohok***

**CHAPTER 3**

Hari itu menjadi hari yang sangat sibuk bagi Sam. Ia pergi ke perpustakaan kota, toko buku antik, menjelajah internet, apapun yang bisa membantunya menemukan identitas makhluk itu. Tapi seperti Shtriga, makhluk itu nampaknya tidak terlalu populer. Tidak satupun buku maupun situs yang dibuka Sam mencantumkan ciri-ciri sama seperti yang dilihatnya.

Lewat tengah hari, Sam dengan putus asa dan nyaris asal-asalan mengganti keyword di search engine andalannya – yang kini mulai tidak ia percaya. Alih-alih menulis 'monsters' atau 'supernatural creature' – keyword yang biasanya sukses ia gunakan dalam pekerjaan – kini ia mengetikkan nama kota itu.

Bisa dipastikan web-web yang muncul sebagian besar merupakan promosi tentang situs-situs pariwisata (dan sebagian besar SANGAT dilebih-lebihkan), atau yang paling mendekati kasus kali ini, adalah berita tentang kemping ketiga anak itu. Tidak satupun mampu menjawab pertanyaan Sam. Sampai kemudian ia menemukan sebuah kalimat pendek dari sebuah web tentang sejarah kota, yang berbunyi: _sebagaimana tempat-tempat lain, kota ini juga memiliki urban legend yang mengakar dalam kehidupan penduduk asli. Kisah tentang vampir, roh hutan, dan Dream Rider hanya sebagian kecil dari kisah populer yang masih dipercayai hingga saat ini._

Perut Sam bergejolak ketika membaca kata 'Dream Rider'. Sayang ia tidak menemukan penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai urban legend itu. Tapi semangat Sam terpompa dengan adanya satu petunjuk kecil yang ia yakin akan membawanya ke data yang ia cari. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Sam menulis keyword baru: Urban Legend / Dream Rider.

Hanya ada satu alamat yang muncul. Sam membukanya, tidak sabar menunggu situs itu terdownload (sayang tidak semua tempat seperti Palo Alto, gerutu Sam dalam hati, menghadapi koneksi internet yang leletnya setengah mati). Setelah proses selesai, Sam mebaca keterangan kecil – lebih sedikit dari yang ia harapkan, sebetulnya – tapi sangat membantu.

_Dream Rider (nama lain:__ Mara, Lydercnyomas, Pee Umm) adalah makhluk supranatural yang cukup populer di berbagai belahan dunia. Penggambaran sosok mereka berbeda-beda di setiap daerah, dari hantu tak berwujud, ular, wanita berambut acak-acakan, bahkan ada pula sumber yang mengatakan ia adalah jelmaan iblis. Mara memanfaatkan pikiran manusia, tepatnya pikiran mereka, sebagai kendaraan dengan menungganginya di dada atau perutnya _(jantung Sam berdebar keras saat membaca keterangan ini)._ Ia menimbulkan perasaan tidak nyaman bagi para korbannya, dengan menimbulkan mimpi buruk, karena menurut mitos, makin buruk mimpi si korban, makin mudah Mara mengendarainya. Jika dibiarkan, manusia tersebut bisa menjadi gila, bahkan mati._

Di samping keterangan ada beberapa ilustrasi, salah satu diantaranya menampakkan sosok kurus dengan kepala tertutup rambut sedang menunggangi manusia yang wajahnya berkeriut gelisah, seperti sedang bermimpi buruk. Jelas sekarang. Mereka sedang menghadapi Mara. Makhluk yang ditakuti di abad pertengahan sebagai pembawa mimpi buruk.

Sam menghabiskan sepanjang hari itu untuk mencari informasi tentang Mara. Pekerjaaan menjadi jauh lebih mudah setelah mengetahui namanya. Di satu sisi Sam lega karena telah menemukan target buruannya. Di sisi lain ia cemas karena belum pernah menghadapi makhluk ini sebelumnya, yang berarti ia tidak tahu cara memusnahkannya. Lebih lagi dari keterangan kecil yang ia temukan, Mara tidak bisa dilihat (dengan kata lain tak pernah menunjukkan wujud aslinya) kecuali pada si korban dan orang dalam keadaan setengah sadar, membuatnya nyaris mustahil untuk dibasmi.

Begitu tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya, Sam sampai lupa janjinya dengan Jo untuk bertemu di Rumah Sakit. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari ketika Jo masuk ke cafe tempat ia mendekam selama empat jam terakhir. Tiba-tiba saja Jo sudah duduk di hadapannya sambil bersidekap.

"Forget something?" tanya Jo sebal.

Sam terlonjak. "Astaga! Sori Jo, aku benar-benar lupa!" kata Sam, masih terkejut dengan kehadiran Jo.

"Tidak heran," sahut Jo sinis, "kuharap yang kau temukan benar-benar berguna sampai membuatku keluar masuk setiap cafe seperti orang tolol."

"Dengar, aku sudah menemukan makhluk itu. Ternyata pelakunya Mara," ujar Sam, memutar laptopnya agar Jo bisa melihat.

Alis Jo bekerut saat ia membaca tulisan di laptop. Ia bergumam, "kupikir Mara cuma omong kosong, seperti Boogeyman."

"Boogeyman tidak nyata?" tanya Sam heran.

"Setahuku sih," jawab Jo, mengangkat bahu. "Itu cuma dongeng untuk menakuti anak-anak bandel yang tidak mau menepati jam tidur mereka. Tapi sudahlah, jangan bahas itu. Aku sudah dapat riwayat hidup para korban. Sepertinya kita sudah menemukan benang merah."

Sam menunggu Jo bicara sambil mengangkat alis.

"Owner dan Wales, mereka remaja normal. Well, maksudku, mereka menjalani kehidupan sewajarnya. Tapi Mainway pernah mengalami depresi," ia berhenti, menatap Sam sekilas lalu menunduk. Sam punya firasat apa yang akan dikatakannya bukan hal bagus.

"Dia.... menyaksikan perampokan dan pembunuhan terhadap ibunya saat masih kecil," gumam Jo.

Perut Sam langsung melilit. Ia teringat Dean. Ia menarik nafas pelan beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri, berusaha suaranya terdengar biasa ketika bertanya, "maksudmu makhluk ini mengincar orang-orang yang pernah menyaksikan kematian ibu mereka?"

"Tidak," kata Jo, tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sam. "Persamaan itu hanya kebetulan. Masih ada kelanjutannya. Waktu pemeriksaaan mereka menemukan Owner dan Wales dipengaruhi obat bius. Menurut analisisku, obat bius ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah......"

"Silvervine," kata Sam, mengangguk. Ia mulai paham.

"Tepat. Dan jika Wales dan Owner mendekati tempat itu, bisa dipastikan Mainway juga. Kekuatan Mara pastilah mempengaruhi tanaman itu sehingga mampu membuat orang berhalusinasi. Lalu jika kita hubungkan dengan cara makhluk ini beraksi......"

"Aku tahu. Mara memanfaatkan silvervine untuk melihat halusinasi terburuk korbannya. Lalu menyerang mereka."

"Pengaruh serangan berbeda-beda bagi tiap orang, tergantung seberapa buruk mimpinya. Mainway, dengan pengalamannya, tentu lebih rentan...." Jo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, pipinya merah. Baru saja ia mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa Dean mungkin akan berakhir sama seperti David.

"Dean akan selamat," kata Sam, lebih untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri daripada Jo. Kemudian ia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Wales pastilah masih di bawah pengaruh sedative saat tersadar dan melihat Mara menunggangi Owner, jadi ia berusaha membunuhnya."

"Satu kesimpulan. Pisau tidak mempan."

"Bukan pisau biasa. Itu perak asli."

"Oke, pisau perak, out."

"Kita masih punya rocksalt."

"Bisa dicoba. Toh ada yang bilang dia jelmaan iblis. Tapi kau tidak mengharapkan orang-orang Rumah Sakit tetap tenang setelah mendengar suara pistol, kan?"

"Dean menyimpan peredam super di mobil."

"Bagus. Oh, dan untuk jaga-jaga, jangan lupa holy water."

"Dan umm... besi. Kau tahu, orang-orang zaman dulu menggantung besi di atas tempat tidur mereka sebagai penangkal mimpi buruk. Dad juga sering melakukan itu waktu aku kecil. Mungkin Mara takut pada besi," kata Sam, mengingat-ingat.

"Tentu."

Mereka berpandangan mantap. Masalah senjata, beres. Setidaknya, senjata _yang diperkirakan bisa membunuhnya_ beres. Kini tinggal cara menemukan Mara itu. Jo mengusulkan taktik favoritnya: umpan.

"Aku tidak mau membahayakan Dean. Dia sudah terlalu lemah," tolak Sam.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan, Sam."

"Punya. Kita cari dia di hutan." Bahkan ketika mengatakannya pun, Sam tahu itu gagasan paling konyol dari semua gagasan yang mungkin ada.

"Yeah, bagaimana caranya, sambil mabuk?" kata Jo habis sabar. "Saat kita mencarinya, dia bisa saja menyerang Dean dan kita tidak di sana untuk melindunginya. Satu lagi. Hanya Dean yang bisa memberitahu kita keberadaaan Mara. Saat makhluk itu menungganginya........"

"Aku tahu," tukas Sam. Ia ingat betul bagaimana jantung Dean langsung berdenyut tak terkendali. Justru itulah ia tidak ingin Mara sampai menunggangi Dean lagi malam ini, walau hanya sedetik saja. Sam merinding membayangkan jantung Dean yang lemah berhenti berdetak.

"Benar. Kau tahu," kata Jo tajam. Dia tahu Sam tahu tidak ada jalan lain. "Sekarang, ayo kita bekerja."

Sam menghela nafas dan mengangguk pasrah. Mereka pun bangkit dari kursi cafe, menuju kegelapan malam dan perburuan yang menegangkan.

* * *

"Kau bilang Mara datang tengah malam?" Jo mengulang pertanyaan yang sama yang diajukannya pada Sam lima menit lalu. Juga pada menit sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kira-kira," jawab Sam, jawaban yang sama. Jo kelihatan tidak puas.

Jo mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di depan kamar Dean, melongokkan kepalanya lewat jendela transparan tiap beberapa detik sekali untuk melihat monitor. Sam memilih duduk saja di kursi tunggu di depannya, meski kecemasan membuat kakinya tak berhenti bergerak. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada harus melihat Dean terus menerus.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa sejauh ini," protes Jo hati-hati agar Sam yang sensitif tidak menganggapnya berharap sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Dean. Ia melirik jam dinding besar di seberang ruangan, untuk memastikan protesnya beralasan. Jam dua pagi. Mereka pasti sudah diusir kalau tidak mencuri jas dokter itu dari ruang ganti.

"Mungkin makhluk itu tidak datang lagi," ujar Sam setengah berharap. Ia nyaris membatalkan rencana mereka saat melihat Dean di ruang ICU, kondisinya bahkan tampak lebih parah daripada saat ia koma karena kecelakaan dulu. Sam merasa mual hanya dengan membayangkan ada Mara duduk di atas dada Dean yang terlihat rapuh dengan semua selang itu.

Mereka menunggu dalam diam. Hanya suara jam dinding dan bunyi berirama monitor Dean memecah keheningan. Sam berharap seandainya ruangan itu kedap suara, agar ia tidak perlu mendengar denyut jantung Dean yang lemah.........

Sekonyong-konyong bunyi teratur itu berubah menjadi cepat dan tidak stabil. Sam dan Jo terkejut dengan perubahan mendadak ini, tapi segera menyesuaikan diri dan dengan sigap masuk ke kamar Dean.

"Cepat, kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" Jo memperingatkan ketika speaker otomatis memberitahu perawat dan dokter mengenai kondisi Dean.

Sam menembakkan pistolnya ke atas dada Dean. Tidak ada suara yang muncul dari pistol, tapi jendela di depan mereka pecah dengan bunyi memekakkan. Karena hanya mengira-ngira posisi Mara itu, tembakan Sam meleset. Namun tembakan itu bukan berarti tak berguna. Mara yang marah langsung menunjukkan sosoknya, menyeringai mengerikan sebelum melompat turun dari tubuh Dean dan kabur.

"Mereka datang!" pekik Jo. Yang dimaksudkannya adalah serombongan perawat dan dokter yang datang untuk menolong Dean.

"Ayo!" seru Sam, bergegas mengejar Mara lewat jendela yang terbuka. Jo mengikutinya.

Mara itu berlari cepat melintasi halaman samping Rumah Sakit menuju pelataran parkir. Sam dan Jo lari secepat kaki mereka mampu, tapi tetap saja Mara lebih gesit. Mereka akan segera kehilangan jejak.

"Pakai van-ku!" seru Jo sambil menarik tangan Sam. Tanpa disadari ternyata mereka sudah sampai persis di depan van Jo.

Jo menyalakan mesin, bersyukur mobil bobrok itu tidak ngadat, dan mengeluarkan van dari parkiran dengan kecepatan pembalap. Sam setengah terkesima pada kemampuan van yang tampaknya tidak bakal kuat bahkan untuk melaju lima puluh kilometer per-jam itu.

Mereka melaju cepat menuju pinggir kota (sambil mensyukuri jalanan kota kecil tanpa satu orang atau kendaraan pun di tengah malam) dengan makhluk mengerikan itu berlari persis di depan mereka. Sam beberapa kali mengeluarkan tubuhnya yang jangkung dari jendela, mencoba menembak makhluk itu, tapi cara berlari Mara yang tidak stabil, berbelak-belok sambil setengah melompat, membuat semua tembakannya meleset.

Ketika melintasi hutan di pinggir kota, Mara itu tiba-tiba berbalik arah dan melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrem. Ia melompat ke kaca depan van Jo, tubuhnya yang kurus sepenuhnya menghalangi pandangan. Jo berteriak kaget dan secara refleks membanting stir. Bunyi derak dan decit memekakkan telinga ketika mobil itu meluncur menembus pepohonan hutan di samping kiri jalan. Van berhenti meluncur dengan moncong menabrak pohon ek luar biasa besar. Makhluk itu pun melompat turun dan melarikan diri ke dalam hutan.

"Brengsek!" umpat Sam, buru-buru membuka sabuk pengaman yang menyelamatkan jiwanya dan keluar dari truk untuk mengejar Mara, tanpa mempedulikan dahinya yang berdarah-darah. Jo tertatih-tatih di belakangnya, berlari secepat kakinya yang terkilir bisa membawanya.

Mereka tiba di tengah hutan. Sam mengendus-endus udara. Oh tidak. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dan melihat tanaman rambat menggelayut dimana-mana dalam kegelapan, seperti kelambu suram. Silvervine. Makhluk itu menggiring mereka untuk melihat halusinasi.

"Tahan nafas, Jo," kata Sam, yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Bisa dipastikan Jo telah melakukannya bahkan sebelum Sam memerintah.

Hati-hati keduanya melangkah sambil terus melihat berkeliling. Makhluk itu bisa muncul kapan saja, dari arah mana saja. Sesekali Sam dan Jo menghirup nafas, pelan, menyerap aroma memabukkan itu sesedikit mungkin.

Lalu makhluk itu muncul. Ia terjun dari pohon pinus yang menjulang di atas mereka, tepat menjatuhi Jo. Cewek itu menjerit. Pistolnya terlempar.

"Jo, tahan!" seru Sam ketika Jo yang sudah mulai dipengaruhi mimpi buruk menjerit dan meronta.

Jo terengah-engah, berusaha meraih kembali kesadarannya. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga ia mencengkeram lengan kurus makhluk itu, memeganginya tanpa gentar sementara pikiran-pikiran mengerikan menyerang benaknya. "Sekarang Sam! Cepat!"

Sam menarik pelatuk. Dengkingan nyaring keluar dari mulut Si Mara saat peluru meluncur tepat menembus kepalanya. Tapi alih-alih ambruk, ia malah berbalik sambil menggeram murka, dan melompat menerkam Sam sebelum cowok itu sempat menghindar.

Dunia terasa berputar, Sam terjebak di tengah-tengahnya, sementara pusaran semakin kencang. Dalam pusaran itu ia bisa melihat wajah Jessica, menatapnya tak berdaya dengan perut berdarah-darah. Lalu menyusul bayangan Dad, kata-kata terakhirnya bergaung jelas dalam deru angin, "_Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fighting I don't even know what we're fighting about. Just butting heads…….."_

Tapi yang paling mengerikan dari semua itu, Sam melihat Dean. Kakaknya bediri di sana, ekspresinya penuh kekecewaan. "_Why don't you save me Sam? You failed me.... I've given everything I've ever had, but you just sit there and watch me die. What the hell kind of brother are you_?!"

"SAM!"

Pusaran di sekitarnya tiba-tiba menghilang. Sam mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum wajah Jo muncul ke fokus. "What' penned?" tanyanya grogi, bangkit ke posisi duduk dengan bantuan Jo.

"Mara itu menerkammu. Hampir saja kau jadi korban. Untung aku bawa paku besi," kata Jo, menunjukkan sebuah paku berlumur darah di tangannya. "Kutusuk makhluk itu, dan dia kabur."

"Damn it," umpat Sam keras-keras, "maksudmu dia tidak mempan dengan besi juga?"

"Yep. Rocksalt, holy water, iron, all out of the list," jawab Jo, menghela nafas. " Ada ide lain?"

Sam mengusap rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat segala yang pernah dibacanya tentang Mara. Pasti... _pasti_ ada cara untuk memusnahkannya, kan? _Harus_ ada cara untuk memusnahkannya. Nyawa Dean jadi taruhan di sini. Andai saja ia bisa menemukan suatu penangkal untuk mencegah si monster mendekati Dean.....

Dan, mendadak saja, ide itu muncul di benak Sam.

"Jo, ada satu cara yang belum kita coba," kata Sam pelan. "Satu-satunya cara yang tersisa.... tapi sangat berisiko."

"Well, tidak masalah. Kita tidak tahu sebelum mencobanya, kan?" kata Jo, mengangkat bahu. "Kalau memang hanya itu yang tersisa, apa boleh buat. Apa itu?"

Sam menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Mengandalkan keberuntungan."

* * *

"Come on, come on, wherever you are," Sam menyanyikan kata-kata itu sambil berjalan pelan dalam kerimbunan Silvervine, matanya bergerak ke sana kemari mencari sosok monster yang diburunya.

Sekelebat bayangan melintas di sisi kiri Sam. Segera hunter itu berbalik. Si makhluk pembawa mimpi buruk berada beberapa meter darinya, menyeringai, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang tajam.

"Ayo, tangkap aku," tantang Sam, "kau tahu aku punya banyak pengalaman tragis untuk memuaskanmu. Ayo, tangkap aku!"

Mara itu melompat dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Sam menunduk menghindar, dan langsung berlari kencang. Ia bisa merasakan makhluk itu mengejarnya bagai harimau kelaparan. Sam berbelok menuju pepohonan yang lebih rapat, sambil berdoa, '_please... please... let this work.... let this work...._'

Akhirnya ia tiba di antara dua pohon besar, Mara itu dekat di belakangnya. Sam berdiri diam, menghitung dalam hati.

Tiga.... dua...... satu.......

"Jo! Sekarang!"

Sam menunduk. Jo, yang berdiri di belakang pohon, menyalakan senter dan mengarahkannya ke atas pohon dimana sebuah sarang laba-laba terjalin rapi.

Segera setelah melihat sarang laba-laba itu, si Mara mengeluarkan jerit kesakitan. Ia berusaha berbalik, tapi terlambat. Tubuhnya yang sudah kurus semakin menyusut ketika asap kelabu tebal menguar dari kulitnya, tersedot ke bagian tengah sarang laba-laba. Makhluk itu mengangkat kepala, melengkingkan jeritan terakhir – jeritan kematian – sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tanah.

Beberapa detik berlalu, keheningan hanya dipecahkan suara makhluk-makhluk malam di kejauhan. Sam dan Jo tergugu, tak mempercayai keberuntungan mereka.

"Wow," desah Jo akhirnya, menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan. "That's...... superb."

"Yeah," Sam menimpali, berlutut di dekat sisa tubuh si Mara, mengambil pemantik api dari saku jaket dan membakar selongsong kulit putih menjijikkan itu. "Ayo pulang," tambahnya, memapah Jo yang terkilir menuju pinggir hutan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jo yang meringis di tiap langkah. "Bagaimana kau berpikir bahwa sarang laba-laba bisa membunuhnya?"

"Uh......" kata Sam, bingung harus berkata apa. "Aku ingat bahwa selain besi, orang zaman dulu juga memakai benang yang dibentuk mirip sarang laba-laba untuk 'menyaring' mimpi buruk. Kurasa sesuatu dalam polanya bisa menghancurkan kekuatan negatif atau apalah."

"Jadi kau hanya memperkirakan hal itu?" suara Jo meninggi.

"Sudah kubilang kan, rencana ini pada dasarnya hanya mengandalkan keberuntungan."

"Dan bagaimana kalau SEANDAINYA tadi kita gagal?"

Sam menunduk menatap Jo. "It honestly didn't occur to me."

"It honestly didn't occur to me," Jo menirukan datar. "When we get outta here, Sam. I'm gonna kill you."

* * *

**2 days later**

"Oi Dean!"

Dean duduk bersandar di ranjangnya, dengan bantal besar menyangga punggung. Ia menoleh mendengar suara Sam. Adiknya itu masuk ke kamar dengan Jo mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Sudah bangun dari mimpi buruk, huh?" goda Sam, nyengir kuda. Setelah mendengar kabar kakaknya terbangun semalam, segala yang dialami Sam dalam lima hari terakhir terasa tidak begitu serius jika dibicarakan.

"Ha-ha," jawab Dean, cemberut.

"Jangan merajuk, Dean. Lain kali aku tidak akan merebut tempatmu lagi kok," seringai Jo, "asal kau tidak lupa cuci kaki sebelum tidur, biar tidak mimpi buruk."

Jo dan Sam terkekeh dan ber-high-five.

"Lucu sekali," kata Dean sinis. "Kalian juga tampaknya mengalami mimpi buruk, eh? Sampai harus pakai perban dan kruk segala." Ia menunjuk kepala Sam dan kruk yang dipakai Jo.

"Bilang saja kau menyesal karena tidak ikut perburuan, Dean."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak menyesal. Kenapa harus menyesal?" cibir Dean.

"Well, pertama-tama karena kau tidak ikut kejar-kejaran seru di hutan, terus tidak menghabisi Mara-nya, dan yang paling penting, karena kau tidak ikut, yang berarti kami tidak menggunakan Impala-mu, kau harus mengganti kerusakan mobilku," kata Jo gamblang.

"Aku _apa_?!"

"Mengganti kerusakan mobil Jo. Itu impas. Dia ikut menyelamatkan nyawamu, Dean," kata Sam.

"Jangan harap aku akan memberimu uang sepeser pun untuk kaleng berisik itu!"

"Aku memang tidak berharap," kata Jo ringan, "well, tidak berharap kau memberiku. Sekedar pemberitahuan, kau meninggalkan dompetmu di motel dan _atas ijin Sam_, aku mendapatkan beberapa dolar untuk membayar bengkel."

Sam nyengir antara geli dan minta maaf. Dean menatapnya murka.

"I'll kick you to the next week, Sam," kata Dean murka.

"Try me," tantang Sam.

"B*tch."

"Jerk."

END


End file.
